


Impending Doom

by cazmalfoy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wasn't ready to lose Ianto, not then, not ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impending Doom

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving all my fictions from live journal and ff.net, and this is one of the shorter fics that I missed originally.
> 
> This was written back in 2009 when the trailer for Children of Earth was released, and was inspired by the Jack and Ianto kiss it showed. Obviously with what we now know happened, this is completely AU.
> 
> This is set before Day Four.

Jack looked at Ianto and almost cried out in pain. After losing Tosh and Owen not long ago, then almost losing Ianto and Gwen to the Dalek just after, there was no way Jack could deal with losing Ianto as well. 

Losing Gwen would be painful enough, but Jack knew he would recover – he always had before. But losing Ianto would destroy him; he just knew it. There was no way he could possibly survive that much pain and heartbreak.

Ianto, as always sensing the thoughts flying through Jack’s mind, pulled the Captain closer and wrapped his arms around Jack’s body. “It’s okay,” he murmured against the immortal’s hair.

Jack pulled back a little and looked into Ianto’s eyes. Fear and nervousness shone back at him, along with the love that had been Jack’s anchor in the painful months since Tosh and Owen.

“Yeah,” he whispered, wishing he could believe him as he leant forward and pressed his lips against Ianto’s in what was intended to be a soft kiss.

Ianto was the one that deepened the kiss, pulling Jack’s body closer to his own and roughly pushing his tongue inside the Captain’s mouth. Jack buried his fingers in Ianto’s hair, trying to get as close to his lover as possible.

When breathing became a problem they both pulled back and grinned at each other as they tried to regain their breath.

Before either of them could comment on their feelings and worries of impending doom, Gwen’s voice called from above them, “Jack, Ianto, come on. We have to go, now!” and they were on their way once more.


End file.
